


Maybe One Day, I'll See You Again

by Sadisticfucktoy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Bandages, Blood, Death, F/M, M/M, but nothing too major, its angst, some of the pairings arent romantic but its just like a friendly relationship, this has minor spoilers for fe6, this isnt smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadisticfucktoy/pseuds/Sadisticfucktoy
Summary: Commission work for a close friend of mine, very angsty





	Maybe One Day, I'll See You Again

“Hector!” A voice pierced through darkness then there was bright red everywhere.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Two weeks have passed since Eliwood was struck, but... Is he going to be able to pull through?” Hector spoke to himself as he scratched at his already stubbly beard. He hadn't shaved it because of the recent events and with as much stress as he was having, it just would have grown back. He was pacing outside the medical tent that held his beaten friend in. The one who he carried on his back as he tore through any enemy that stood in his way. His body ached through the vigorous battles he was going through, but nothing could compare to the injuries that Eliwood sustained.

“Hector, you need to stop worrying about Eliwood for once, he'll be fine, you know that. Go spar, it always clears your mind. People are already starting to worry more about your condition more than even Eliwood's.” A small hand was placed on his back; he turned his head to see the familiar green ponytail and hourglass figure. “Lyn...” Hector sighed under his breath and he grinned then, “Would you wanna spar then? Eliwood isn't going to feel any better with me being mopey.” 

Lyn smiled and nodded, “Yeah, come on, you know all of our clerics are working on healing him. He'll be better in no time.” Hector nodded and cracked his knuckles, picking up his regularly used ax for sparring. Lyn did the same, typically she'd spar with her trusted Sol Katti, but against Hector? She used a standard steel sword. Lyn wasn't going to pull all her tricks and everything, he knew this though. A small sparring lesson wasn't going to hurt anything, just something to help get Hector's mind off of Eliwood.

He and Lyn walked to the arena and stood on opposing ends, staring at each other. Her gaze. It could pierce the strongest of armor. He grinned as he swung his ax onto his shoulder. “You're not going to go easy on me, right Lyn?” She grinned and shrugged, “Depends on if you give me a good fight.” There were multiple people watching them; Hector and Lyn always gave good entertainment when sparring. Lyn looked around and saw a good friend of hers, she walked up to her and smiled, “Florina, mind holding onto this?” Lyn undid the Sol Katti from her waist and handed it to the small Pegasus Knight who just nodded and took it in her small hands. “S-Sure! Anything for you Lady Lyndis!” She took the sword and held it close to herself, watching as Lyn sauntered back to Hector.

“Focus on the field, Hector. Get your mind off of everything around you.” Hector nodded at Lyn’s words and let out a laugh, “Wouldn’t change it Lyn..!” And with that Hector swung his ax, Lyn was easily able to dodge it though. Her speed helped her in these situations. But before anything could get into a good situation… Hector turned and saw Eliwood standing in the doorway, cloak open, bandages bloodied and wrapped around his abdomen. His form was a little shaky, but his smile was shining brightly. “Eliwood!” Hector yelled and dropped his ax to the ground and ran over to him, patting his face and then Eliwood disappeared in his hands, Hector turned, everything was melting around him, no one was there anymore. He was standing alone in darkness, alone and by himself. Nothing else was around him, he realized in that moment. He wasn't real. Nothing was real. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hector woke up in a medic tent, bandages wrapped around his head, was everything in his mind just a dream? He groaned as he tried to sit up then flopped back down onto the bed; His medic walked in, it happened to be a close companion by the name of Serra. “Calm yourself Hector. Or else the wounds will reopen, and you wouldn't want that.” Hector mumbled under his breath and looked around, no one else was in here. “Where's Eliwood..?” He muttered, Serra cocked her head at him. “Eliwood? He's sparring, do you want him here?” 

Hector looked up at the tent's peek, he was so confused, “Is he not injured?” Serra chuckled, “No you big dummy, or else he would be injured if it weren't for you, you probably don't remember though.” Serra told the story of how Hector saved Eliwood from a lance knight who tried to kill him. Hector took the lance right through the stomach, only giving his friend a small wound. Hector sighed and smiled then, “So he's safe... Good. Can I see him Serra?” She nodded and called for her friend, Erk, he appeared and she asked if he could go fetch Eliwood. He gave some form of snarky response before he left the medic tent again.

Serra smiled and sat next to Hector, he grinned at her, “How's that marriage going?” Serra looked to Hector and giggled sweetly, “It's going well, we act like how we used to. What about your marriage?” Hector looked at his hand, seeing the gold band, “It's fairing... I know she's incredibly busy right now.” Serra nodded in approval, “Lyn is in Sacae taking care of her village, you wouldn't know this, but it was urgent, everything is fine now though and so is she.” Hector nodded, “I knew she would be..” Serra scoffed, “Dummy, you didn't even know she was gone.” Hector let out a loud laugh and grinned then, “Yeah, I just knew though.

Eliwood walked in, slightly sweaty from the sparring battle he was practicing in. “Hey man, come here. You okay?” Eliwood slightly limped towards Hector, “Oh, I should be asking you that though.” Hector noticed the limp and questioned it, “Oh! Don't worry, it was from the tip of the lance, it's nothing bad.” He sat on the other side of Hector and looked over his bandaged friend. “Do you hurt?” Hector shook his head, “No, I don't.. I can't feel any pain.” Eliwood nodded, “Good I'm glad.”

And like that, Eliwood fell forward, Hector sat up and grabbed his friend, shaking him slightly, Serra was there, checking his vitals. Hector kept screaming for his friend to wake up. And like that. Eliwood was laying limp, cold, and dead in his arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The funeral was hard on Ninian, but more rough for Hector. He's moved past his friend's death though. Turned out that the conclusion to Eliwood's death wasn't the lance but what the lance did. The lance caused an internal infection inside of his leg and slowly started to shut down his organs without giving a warning or anything. Hector frequently still hit himself mentally for what he did. What he could have prevented. He beat himself up about it everyday. 

Even was he was older, and in charge of Ostia. Every time he saw Roy, he thought of his friend, it caused him to spiral down a path of drinking and self abuse. He's caused many of scars to his own body and he'd soon cause many more. His drinking became even more excessive after he found out Lyn passed away in Sacae, defending her village. And again, to him, there was nothing he could do about it. Two of the closest people to him were gone, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. 

Until eventually, he was cornered in a long battle with Zephiel, the king of Bern. He had sent his strongest people to go and kill him, everything he had fought for. He prepared himself for the fatal blow that would do him in. He muttered under his breath, “Well, at least I get to see you again, old friend.” Then, that was it, everything went black for good.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for enjoying this, if you wish to commission me, message me, I'd be happy to get back to you on it


End file.
